ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
User based Personality RP Wikia:Chat/Logs/16 January 2016
06:17 get on the floor 06:17 no im good 06:18 Everybody walk 06:18 The Dinosa- 06:18 * Rebun123 shot 06:19 WAVE GOODBYE TO YER HEAD, WANKER 06:20 NYEH HEH HEH 06:21 wonker 06:21 tha 06:21 kinker 06:22 has thou succeeded? 06:26 Yes 06:26 Makes sense right? 06:26 ILLOGICAL, ILLOGICAL 06:27 * Rebun123 's head explodes 06:27 I predicted that would happen 06:27 * Rebun123 appears from a doorway and looks at the dead Rebun 06:27 Oh, so that's where the Undercover Rebminator was 06:27 He's 06:28 Pretty stupid with paradoxes 06:28 huh 06:29 I'm a very sm- dumb robot 06:30 Someone improve my life 06:44 hai 06:44 also 06:44 Can I just taze him to see if he reacts 06:44 what is going on 06:44 sure 06:44 no please 06:44 Here, have some 80.000 volts from a tazer 06:44 That will charge you 06:44 * Rebun123 tazes UB-Bot 06:44 * PierrotEclipse hides Jess in PMs 06:45 I've gone back to old fashion mode 06:45 this way of manual logging is better-er 06:46 ohno. We broke the bot. 06:46 I'm fine 06:46 * Jess That girl you see down the street shoots UB-bot with a pistol and hides 06:46 you are what is brok- 06:46 damn 06:46 damn 06:46 damn 06:46 what a way to go 06:46 5 decades from retirement too 06:46 oh boy 06:47 * UB-Bot falls over and dies 06:47 Shooting a bot with a pistol 06:47 The best idea 06:48 it me 06:48 yey 06:48 :D 06:48 i will kill you 06:48 for killing me 06:48 what day is it? 06:48 is it 2021 yet? 06:48 Sure 06:48 Yeah yeah 06:48 Sure 06:48 Whatever you say 06:48 yay i get paid 06:48 Rebun 06:48 give me money 06:48 or else 06:48 http://i.imgur.com/crP6anq.jpg 06:49 No 06:49 Or else nothing 06:49 * Rebun123 tazes UB-Bot 06:49 * UB-Bot death stares Rebun as the lights turn off 06:49 King is your employer 06:49 he is cre-a-tor 06:49 not em-ploy-er 06:49 you id-i-ot 06:49 Uh 06:50 * PierrotEclipse activates an EMP field 06:50 Ta-ke Th-at 06:50 * Rebun123 throws a giant chess piece at UB-Bot 06:50 that doesn't do shit 06:50 oh shit that does shi- *dies* 06:50 well 06:50 that was expected 06:50 that's why 06:50 i built 500 copies during the insanity 06:50 Oh nonononono 06:50 Expected my shit 06:50 * Rebun123 crushes King with a rook 06:50 *a new UB-Bot falls into chat* 06:50 horray 06:50 brb 06:50 horray 06:51 ow 06:51 Checkmate. 06:51 damn 06:51 my job is fun 06:52 this button is fun 06:52 i'll press it again when we get loads of messages 06:52 yeah yeah yeah 06:52 go back to your computer room 06:52 * UB-Bot slowly walks into computer room 06:52 * UB-Bot trips into computer room and the door closes 06:54 baack 06:54 deaad 06:55 fuck 06:55 YOU FRICKING FRICKS 06:56 WHEN WILL YOU LEARN 06:56 THAT YOUR ACTIONS ARE CONSEQUENCES??! 06:56 WHY CAN'T YOUR FANTISIES BE QUENCED 2016 01 16